villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
SpaceGodzilla
SpaceGodzilla is a genetic clone of Godzilla and the main villain in the movie Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla and a main antagonist in the games Godzilla: Save the Earth and Godzilla Unleashed. History Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla SpaceGodzilla was created when Godzilla's cells entered a black hole and emerged from a white hole, though there are two explanations as to how his cells ended up in space. The first is that when Mothra headed into space in the previous movie, she took some of Godzilla's cells with her. Another explanation is that the cells came from Biollante after her defeat, though this would technically be impossible since the alterations to the timeline in another film would have made it so Biollante never existed. But it may have been possible that the black hole the cells entered opened into another universe, the one where SpaceGodzilla came to be. Whatever the case, SpaceGodzilla headed towards Earth and encountered the mecha, M.O.G.U.E.R.A., whom the crystal kaiju defeated. With that, he continued towards Earth and landed on Birth Island where he fought Godzilla. After knocking out the King of the Monsters out with his Corona Beam, SpaceGodzilla captured Godzilla's son in a crystal prison below ground and retreated, with Godzilla hot on his heels, determined to save his child. The crystal kaiju found his way to the city of Fukuoka, which he destroyed, then raised enormous crystals from the ground to create himself a fortress. M.O.G.U.E.R.A. attempted to fight SpaceGodzilla again, but was defeated once more, and then Godzilla joined the fray. While this was happening, the crystal kaiju's weakness was discovered and the King of the Monsters and M.O.G.U.E.R.A. used it to defeat him. Godzilla: Save the Earth SpaceGodzilla managed to return, this time as the main monster of the aliens known as the Vortaak. After the other monsters controlled by the Vortaak were defeated, Godzilla blasted off one of the crystal kaiju's shoulder crystals. This created a black hole that sucked in SpaceGodzilla. Godzilla Unleashed 20 years after Godzilla: Save The Earth, strange crystals appeared out of nowhere in space and crashed all over Earth, causing enourmous global disruptions. These crystals were sent by SpaceGodzilla, who sought to use them as a means of escaping the wormhole he had been trapped in. What happens to him depends on the player's alliance or how many Power Surges they have obtained. The first possiblity is, after escaping and engaging in a vicious battle with enemy monsters, SpaceGodzilla was defeated forever. The second one is that crystals rise up all over the world and allow SpaceGodzilla to take control. Powers Being Godzilla's clone, SpaceGodzilla has many similar powers, such as a mouth fired weapon, his Corona Beam, and his practical invulnerability. He also possesses numerous psychic powers, namely telekinesis, and the ability to sense Godzilla. SpaceGodzilla can also create crystals, which he can use as projectiles with his psychic powers, generate a shield, and fire lighting like attacks from his shoulder crystals. However these crystals are his weakness. SpaceGodzilla gains power by using electrical conduits to charge them and if the electrical source is lost or his shoulder crystals are destroyed, he loses power. SpaceGodzilla has the ability to emit powerful EMP waves and change between his walking form and an enormous crystalline form that he uses to travel through space and provides him with more offensive and defensive capabilites. Trivia *Amongst Godzilla fans, SpaceGodzilla is a fan favorite. *SpaceGodzilla is the only Godzilla monster to have two origins. *Like numerous other Heisei era monsters, SpaceGodzilla's roar came from another monster, Gigan. *There are numerous things about Spacegodzilla that are similar to Biollante. These include a screeching roar, a duo of tusks of each side of his mouth, a flap of skin in the corners of his mouth, and an ability to cause electrical disturbances. At the end of the film, Spacegodzilla's glowing "essence" escaped from its body and flew into space, much like Biollante did herself six years earlier. These uncanny similarities make Biollante a more likely candidate than Mothra for creating Spacegodzilla. *Spacegodzilla is the only Godzilla enemy that seems to be even more deadly and dangerous than King Ghidorah. Category:Monsters Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Aliens Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Giant Monsters Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cataclysm Category:Recurring villain Category:Godzilla villains Category:Creature Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Mutants